


Niles Gets Wet

by robotortoise



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Swap, Bodyswap, Dubious Consent, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise
Summary: Niles wakes up in Azura's body and explores.





	Niles Gets Wet

Niles’s eyes shot open. Breathing heavily, he slowly raised his head from his pillow. It was night time in the Astral Plane, according to the lack of light filtering in from the window. Niles groaned, noting that it sounded softer than he’d intended.

Why was he up at this hour, exactly?

He tried to turn over to go to sleep, but something long was in his way - unsure of what it was and not really caring in his sleepy haze, he rolled over fully. He wriggled, as his chest felt… strange. Like it was pressing up against the bedsheet much more than it should have.

Niles knew what he had to do to check everything was all right. He had to get up. And so, groaning while he did it, he slowly lifted his head from the bed, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes. Even something about his hands felt… off.

Hesitantly, Niles reached for his chest. He stopped when he found a roundish, soft, almond-esque shape. Alarmed, he reached for the other side – _another_ round mound. Kind of horrified, but also intrigued, Niles fumbled for where he knew the candle to be… and couldn’t find it. He fumbled around, his body stumbling from some unforeseen balance change, finally finding a match and lighting a nearby candle he found.

Immediately, Niles noticed a striking change – he could see in three dimensions. No longer was he limited by his one eye – he could perceive _depth_. Amazed, Niles stared around the room – things that had been familiar with one eye looked downright spooky with two.

The dresser looked like it was on the wrong side. The night stand was a different shade. A lance lay on the ground, rather than a bow and arrow.

 _A lance_?

Niles looked at the lance closer. It wasn’t just any lance – it was _Azura_ ’s lance, meaning he’d either stolen it in his sleep, or he was in her room. And judging from the placement of the dresser, he assumed the latter.

He bent down to grab it and noticed an odd sensation – his chest bounced ever so slightly. Oh, it was slight, but it was enough for Niles to notice it. Awed, he looked downward, and any stray thoughts he had immediately died.

Niles’s body was that of a woman’s.

Oh, it was covered with a blouse, all right, but it was most certainly female. He could see the curve of the hips, the lack of bulge in the groin, and with every breath he took, he could see his breasts rise and fall. Hell, he could _feel_ them sitting on his chest. Oddly, the sensation was somewhat comforting. They might not have been very prominent, but they were _there_. Niles was acutely aware of his body, and he could damn well know when he wasn’t in it.

“Am I Azura?” he asked, and it came out in Azura’s sweet soprano tone. He gasped, and the sound was most pleasing to his ears. “I…  Hm. I guess I’m Azura. I can say whatever I want, and she’ll utter it with the incantation I wish! How very _naughty_.”

Niles’s thoughts swam with ideas, most of them rather indecent. He’d figured it out by this point – somehow, by some miracle, he was in Azura’s body.

_Niles was in Azura’s body._

He slowly made his way to the nearby mirror and just… gaped. Every movement he made, the beautiful woman in the mirror matched. Every squeeze he felt, every moan he made – she mimicked him, and it was the most bizarre and yet sexiest thing he’d ever felt. He tested and put his hands on his hips, surprised by how soft they felt on his hands (Presumably, her skin was softer. He’d have to test that.)

This was a weird fucking dream.

“Tits,” Niles said, and Azura’s sweet voice rang it out. Niles smiled and tried another word. “Dicks.”

Hearing Azura’s voice say such a naughty word was _hilarious_ , but also somewhat kind of… weirdly hot. Niles wasn’t explicitly into Azura, but he had to admit she was beautiful. And, in a strange way, having complete control over someone else’s body was incredibly hot.

“I want to fuck Niles,” he said, and Azura’s voice repeated it. Gods, this was enticing. Niles figured he’d better use the opportunity to the fullest, so immediately, he copped a feel.

Soft and warm, Azura’s breasts were comforting and pleasing to the touch. He squeezed, and the feeling of his own chest being pressed against (and it was so _sensitive!_ ) felt so, so good. He massaged and massaged in a circular pattern, biting his lip. The sight of Azura with her lip bitten and rubbing her tender breasts was incredibly hot, and Niles squeezed harder out of instinct.

“Ow, ow!” he cried out, and Azura’s voice mimicked it. “They’re very sensitive! Ow. That’s… Ow.” After a moment, Niles had an idea, and he began massaging the (now very erect) nipple of the breast.

Sensation ran up and down his spine – a tingling that went straight to his groin. Azura’s breasts were oh-so-soft, and _gods_ , his nipples were doing things to him. Curiosity overtaking him, Niles ran a finger above the blouse, through the neck hole, and touched a bare nipple. Sensation shot down his spine, making his way straight to his loins and he let out a gasp – it was that much sweeter hearing it in Azura’s voice, and seeing her face lustful in the mirror was doing wonders to him. He could _feel_ his nethers getting moister by the second (in his _vagina!_ ), which made this even hotter.

Despite how good rubbing Azura’s breasts felt, curiosity overtook Niles. He dropped the night blouse, (watching Azura undress in the mirror was _very_ sexy) and admired the sleek, curved woman in the mirror. Niles put his hands on his hips, and Azura matched his pose. He raised an eyebrow, smiling sultrily, and the result was a surprisingly strange-looking Azura in the mirror. He supposed it looked hotter when he did it.

Still, there was a hot naked woman in the mirror, so Niles figured he’d do some exploring.

Niles’s hands wandered lower, and he ran a finger over Azura’s stomach. Firm, yet the skin covering it was soft. He moved his hands to her sides – yep, he was most definitely a woman. His hips curved outward in comparison to his midsection. He gave his hips a squeeze – he had a dancer’s physique, and the firm, muscled hips showed it.

Wandering further down, Niles’s hands made their way to Azura’s ass, and he gave it a good squeeze. Firm, yet malleable. Hm – he didn’t expect anything different. All that dancing had given her a muscled form, and her body showed the results.

Nile wasn’t going to lie – he had no idea how the hell any of this was happening. But before Niles could think about this any further (and the moral repercussions of what he was about to do), his hands massaged their way to slip under Azura’s night skirt, making their way to where Niles knew women liked it best.

Pleasant sensation overtook him, and his knees buckled – Niles had heard rumor of how sensitive women’s clits could be but experiencing it firsthand was something else!

“Ah…” he involuntarily moaned. Hearing the normally prudish Azura make a sound like _that_ sent shivers down his spine.

The slightest touch sent him trembling, and Niles felt a need to sit down. He lay down on the bed and began to massage the softest thing he’d ever touched.

Every touch sent shivers down his spine and sent his eyes (his beautiful, golden eyes!) rolling back in his head. Enraptured by the sensations, Niles continued rubbing, every touch sending him trembling and every moan he involuntarily made sending his hips bucking. He stared at the woman gasping and moaning in the mirror as she touched herself, and this made it all the hotter, knowing he had complete control over every movement she made. He continued nonetheless, mystified and aroused beyond belief. He touched and panted, touched and moaned… The cycle continued until it climaxed in a rather lackluster orgasm. Nonetheless, Niles didn’t tire out as he’d expected, and it was still hot as all hell seeing Azura masturbating in the mirror.

Niles continued rubbing and rubbing, making gentle up and down motions, his head moving back involuntarily. Occasionally, he’d have to move a few strands of Azura’s hair back, which just made the experience feel more real.

Suddenly, Niles gasped as he came once more, his body shaking. This orgasm was far more intense than the last, and yet Niles felt barely any burnout. (Azura’s body had _stamina_!)

Niles kept rubbing and his body kept reacting appropriately (with unbridled pleasure) and he bucked forward again and again, each gentle caress turning him more and more on, the gorgeous woman in the mirror bucking against air not hurting matters one bit.

“Niles?” a foreign (but most familiar) voice suddenly uttered. “Is that you?”

And suddenly, Niles stopped any massaging he’d been doing – another Niles was standing in the doorway, a shocked (and most unbecoming) expression on his face.

“What in the world?!” the other Niles cried.

With a start, Niles realized this must have been his opposite – Azura in _his_ body – and he reluctantly explained. “See, this is all a dream, so-”

Azura stared at him for a moment, and his position (specifically, the positioning of his fingers). “Um… Right.” And she slammed the door, leaving Niles to his lonesome.

“Well,” Niles said in Azura’s voice. “Talk about a mood killer.” He reluctantly went to the bed and lied down.

“Wait just a minute!” Azura cried in his voice, pushing the door open. “Did I just see what I think I saw?”

“Uh, no?” Niles responded hesitantly, still lying in the bed. “You didn’t?”

“Oh,” said Azura. “I suppose this _is_ all a dream, then.” She shook her (his?!) head and then shut the door.

Niles sighed in relief. Her wrath would wait for another day, at least. Worst case scenario, she yelled at him about a dream she had.

* * *

 

“Niles!” Azura said the next day, her hands clenched in fists. “I had a very strange dream about you!”

“Oh?” Niles asked. “It’s not often that others dream about me. What was it about, Azura?”

She looked at him and snuck a quick glance at his body, blushing. “Never mind,” she muttered, turning with a huff.

Niles grinned. She must have had some fun of her own in his body, he reckoned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the most self-indulgent thing I’ve ever written.


End file.
